


Obliterate

by InLoveAndSqualor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom - Freeform, M/M, MCR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-27
Updated: 2009-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLoveAndSqualor/pseuds/InLoveAndSqualor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Contest Entry<br/>Prompt/Theme: Obliterate</p></blockquote>





	Obliterate

_When I’m with you, Gerard, you destroy the entire world. You obliterate it. You blacken out the sky and blot the very land from view. No one else exists other than you and me; and that’s all that I want. You burn out entire forests. You turn cities to rubble. And like a craftsman you use such glorious tools. Like the softest and harshest touches, sentiments whispered and screamed. You bring me the greatest pleasure and the deepest pain and I want it all._

_But let me explain..._

_When you live a life that seems, day to day, entirely without feeling you yearn for a sensation in any form. I walked alone numb when I was constantly not living. When you gave me the gift of feeling again nothing else mattered anymore._

_When was it that we discovered that our own little private acts of destruction could bring us both back from the dead? Bring us back to the thrill of running like maniacs from the cops as high school kids or kissing the first girls we ever fell in love with._

_It was a year ago now that we started this and I can’t for the life of me comprehend how I existed for so long without it._

***

Drinking shots, across from one another, staring into each other’s eyes; each determined to win this fight. Two opponents fearing that they were doomed ultimately both to lose in some yet to be determined way as alcohol takes its murky hold; takes a hold and dulls inhibitions, and thoughts and senses.

Frank loved to challenge Gerard. He loved to see that anger and aggression spark and grow in his friend’s gaze. A friend that so hated to be beaten and so relished a win; any sense of victory and the power it imparted. 

Just the brazen act of Frank's challenge had invoked in Gerard the desired reaction. With each glass Frank brought to his lips and slammed to the table Gerard’s wrath grew; and in turn Frank’s tingling sense of anticipation. 

Frank knew he wouldn’t have to wait long for this to escalate, because it always did so predictably, so wonderfully. All he had to do was walk away.

“Had enough Iero?” Gerard beamed triumphantly.

“Don’t start that... Way,” Frank laughed, turning his back on his friend.

And that was all it took; any excuse would have been sufficient. Without warning Gerard snapped up and with an angry hand took a hold of Frank’s wrist as another tangled violently into his hair. Gerard pulled back with one merciless tug.

Frank produced as a result the eeriest sound, somewhere between a scream and a moan, and arched his neck back desperately. His pupils dilated, unknown to his friend, and his breathing tore out in loud desperate gasps.

‘Come on Gerard,’ his mind cheered. This is what he had always intended. ‘Play along,’ it insisted. ‘Just make sure you finally finish it this time.’

“You’re no good at this game... You never were,” Gerard hissed; hot whiskey soaked breath pouring over Frank’s ear and cheek enticingly. 

“I could teach you now,” he said slowly, seductively; releasing Frank’s wrist, allowing his now free hand to tumble down torso and brush over a waiting hip. 

“...But,” he began, giving one final vicious tug on Frank’s hair before letting go. “I think me and this bottle over there had a prior engagement.”

He headed over to the small table they had been seated at, wordlessly in battle, moments before.

But Frank knew he couldn’t leave this; so utterly determined that this would be the time they’d actually finish this seemingly endless game.

‘Shit... How many times have we been here before?’ his mind sighed. 

“Gerard...” He called casually; nonchalance so easy to trick onto the tongue.

“Hmmm...?” He returned genuinely, spinning around on his heels.

Frank took a step forward and in one certain act his balled up fist connected with Gerard’s pale jaw and turned it a pretty shade of pink.

That was it. He’d done it now. He’d achieved his objective and let out those glorious vicious demons. 

A hand clamped firmly over Frank’s mouth and nose and he struggled against the force of his friend’s attack. Another grabbed cruelly his shoulder and with an unholy force pushed back. He seemed to stumble backwards forever until his shoulder blades and back hit the nearest wall jarring and searing from the impact with brick.

The fingers so tight over Frank’s face caused his breathing to be a series of sharp, short desperate gasps so frequent and shallow he honestly believed he might hyperventilate.

“Fuck you,” Gerard growled. 

And Frank began to feel his heart beating like he had never done before; like violence had brought it back from a long slumber. 

Forcing Frank’s head to one side, by his jaw, Gerard brought his lips to Frank ear once more.

“Don’t ever do that again,” he warned. Cruel tones of enjoyment and revenge spoken together, entangled like lovers. 

He let go of Frank’s mouth for a restrained controlled millisecond before he brought down the back of his hand across it in one brutal act of punishment.

Frank felt blood spill and hit his tongue. Had he bitten down on it by chance when the blow came or had he cut the inside of his cheek on his teeth? He didn’t know. All he knew was that the entire side of his face burnt and he couldn’t help but love it. 

His mind was reeling. He could feel so much pain in this moment that it made up for the years of numbness he'd had to endure.

And now his mind chuckled. 'Who’s really in control here Gerard?’ it laughed. ‘Pretty puppet.'

He daren’t articulate his surmise to his friend; instead he vowed to enjoy the abuse and vitriol the simple sight of his slight smile could provoke.

It ocurred to him that, maybe if pressed, Gerard would beat him until he broke bones. The thought sent a succession of thrills and chills through his body and his mind.

Frank was becoming painfully aware that he was growing visibly hard under the tight jeans he was wearing. They’d never gone this far and they were so gloriously close. Frank choosing normally the easier option on them both of the door. And he feared that Gerard might choose that option now, disgusted he might recoil and leave. Or, like Frank had on so many occasions, flee in a strange sort of fear of the unknown. Frank prayed frantically that Gerard wouldn’t.

Gerard had noticed Frank’s excitement and the sight produced in him a new feeling of triumph and power. Frank watched scared and thrilled half to death as Gerard’s eyes flickered with wrong thoughts and planned deeds. 

“Take off your shirt,” he commanded, staring coldly at Frank. 

He couldn’t help but shiver under that gaze. 

“You don’t want me to hit you again do you?” Gerard warned mockingly. He employed a soft calm tone that was truly terrifying. 

A ‘Yes’ played mischievously on the tip of Frank’s tongue and threatened genuinely to escape. He bit down on it hard before, with a pale pink blush of shame running across his cheeks, he stared at the floor nervously and took the edges of his t-shirt in shaking hands.

As soon as he could see flesh exposed, Gerard captured it. He took possessively inches with hot hurried hands.

Frank turned his face away from Gerard ashamed. He didn’t want him to see how his every touch pleasured him so; how each stroke snatched away his breath and intoxicated him in the most wonderful way.

Gerard caught the sides of Frank’s shirt with angry impatient hands and pulled it fiercely from its owner. He tugged at Frank’s jeans, clawed at the button, disregarding how he knocked his knuckles against Frank’s frail hips and how thoughtless nails tore at the pale delicate skin of his abdomen. 

Frank was breathless with excitement. The small stings and pains felt to him how warm and tender kisses would on another. 

Gerard smoothed a hand over Frank’s still clothed hardness and his eyes sparkled with a mix of triumph and genuine lust and pleasure at his friend's resulting arousal. He rubbed over the area once again to test the reactions he could reap and then possessively caught Frank’s lips in his own as they opened in a deep moan. He forced his tongue through quivering shocked lips and ran it suggestively over his friend’s. 

He halted briefly, involuntarily, as an unexpected taste greeted him. The sweet coppery taste of blood crept into his own mouth and he guessed what his early punishment on Frank must have done. The realisation came and the thought took seconds to register, take hold and urge him excitedly on. 

He let his hands roam into raven hair and around sculpted jaw and a slim pale neck. He could just wrap his fingers around its inches, and squeeze just a little too hard, press down a little too firmly and for just a little bit too long. 

Gerard was wrenched from thoughts of harm as his prey took the opportunity of his distracted state to pull away with all his strength. Frank had escaped his tongues reach, his hands grip; he was no longer his captive. 

“I want you to hit me again,” Frank whispered softly, slowly, not daring to look up into his counterpart’s eyes. The humiliation and shame in the air enthralling and entrancing them both for polar opposite reasons. 

“You want me to hurt you?” Gerard laughed, and secretly his mind raced glorious little snippets of thoughts and desires. 

‘Oh God yes,’ it screamed rejoicing. ‘Let me. I want you to be mine completely. And this, this is the only way you can be truly. I want to inflict myself upon you; reign down lust and love. I want to destroy any trace, slightest thought of any other. I want to obliterate everything else known within your existence. I want you to feel only me. I want you to only feel these things I choose to give you.’ 

Frank fixed his gaze on the floor, burrowed his eyes into the ground until they ached and his vision blurred from the intense effort. He balled his fists so tight that his fingers turned a hot pink and his knuckles an odd white. Fingernails penetrated the flesh of palms and Frank felt nothing at all.

“I don’t just want you to hurt me,” he whispered genuinely confused, tears gathering in his eyes. “I want you to destroy me. Do it for me. Ruin me,” he cried to the ground. 

Gerard stepped forward and kissed his friend’s neck tenderly. He wrapped a soft palm around it’s other side. He lowered his lips to Frank’s ear and paused as he struggled to find the words.

“Let’s do this for each other,” he sighed tenderly, pulling Frank closer into an embrace.

“And ourselves,” Frank returned to Gerard’s neck; the heat of his breath as enthralling to Gerard as the sounds of his past cries and whimpers. 

With those words Frank finally took the courage to lay his hands on his friend.

One final tender squeeze was all that they allowed themselves before a desperate love filled shove from one another pushed them apart.

Gerard’s fist came towards Frank at a terrifying speed. He smiled sweetly and waited for its wondrous, torturous, charms. 

‘I finally feel alive,’ he wanted to scream as he felt the searing sensation of immediate impact then the glorious spreading ache of a bruise slowly forming. 

Frank stumbled back momentarily, before stepping forward and smiling broadly.

“Once more with feeling,” he choked.

Gerard’s eyes shone and Frank’s eyes sung. 

And two people shared completely in the joy destruction could bring.

***

_There’s always been that something within me that’s looked at a grand cathedral or an immaculate palace and wanted to turn the fucking thing to ruins. The intoxicating power, the intense joy I found in destruction had always called to me with such a dangerous strength. I tried to hide it; tried to hold it back._

_And as we grew closer I realised you were so beautiful and so God damn fragile; and then you too became a victim to my want._

_I don’t want just to leave my mark upon you. Take your pure skin and apply dapples of bruises, paint strokes of crimson cuts. Forge hot stinging scratches; to sit alongside lasting scars. I want to inflict hurt that makes everything else in your world irrelevant compared to its intensity, its sheer magnitude; so that the rest of the world might as well not exist. I want you to feel me so entirely, so completely that everything else is obliterated._

_Is it wrong that I want to blot out the stars in the night’s sky that are brilliant and sparkling and enchanting so that you’ll wonder only at me?_

_I can’t comprehend how I lived for so long without you; without our beautiful acts of destruction. How did I carry on for those countless agonising years of life without the knowledge that to you I am everything; I am your entire world? Before that night a year ago we never imagined that we could give to each other the gift of what we had always wanted and needed._

_There’s so much beauty in destruction that it makes me want to weep._

_You and me Frank. We’ll destroy the world piece by piece until we’re the only things left standing._

_Let’s obliterate everything baby._

**Author's Note:**

> Contest Entry  
> Prompt/Theme: Obliterate


End file.
